


Создания привычки

by Lupa_gangrel



Series: Рассказы не о кошках [8]
Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: Angst, Boss/Employee Relationship, Explicit Language, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джонни считает, что Бобу нужно поменять сценарий, и более чем рад доказать это.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Создания привычки

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bianca Neve (Kathie_snow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/gifts).
  * A translation of [Creatures of habit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/347591) by [Trojie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojie/pseuds/Trojie). 



> Разрешение получено.  
>  **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)  
>  **Примечания:** интерлюдия (действие происходит во время [«Та, у которой было девять жизней»](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6859357)), ПОВ Боба, частичный кроссовер, отношения начальник/подчиненный, дружба с привилегиями.  
>  **Предупреждения:** мат.

      Боб следует указаниям Арчи, возвращается в дядин бар, сдерживая порыв вытереть руки о задние карманы джинсов. Он не хочет выглядеть застуканным. Он расправляет плечи и вскидывает голову. Ему не стыдно.  
      Ему уже давно известно, что этой беседы не избежать. Он расслабляется, когда Джонни напрямик спрашивает:  
      — Боб, хочешь работать на меня? — не оставляя простора для маневра.  
      Боб пожимает плечами:  
      — А у меня богатый выбор, Джон?  
      — Весь, какой есть в мире, — Джонни улыбается. — Ты можешь послать меня нахуй, прямо сейчас. Но так ты никогда не узнаешь — возможно, ты хочешь эту работу. Разве не было бы здорово глотнуть немного свежего воздуха?  
      Боб не оглядывает паб, но почему бы нет. Это не «Шпилер», но это семейный бизнес — посыл все тот же. Свежий воздух. Изменение сценария. Боб тусуется с Дикой Бандой с тех пор, как был пацаном; они приняли его и все такое. Он им должен. Но он бы оказал всем куда лучшую услугу, если бы просто держал член в штанах, верно?  
      А еще лучше — если бы еще и держал в узде собственное сердце, но, видимо, некоторые вещи тебе выбирать не по силам, и неважно, насколько ты этого хочешь.  
      Свежий воздух. Это подразумевает время вдали от ребят, от Раз-Два. Боб гадает, знает ли Джонни, или видел, или ему рассказал Арчи, который как раз все видел. И самое поганое — Боб знает, что Джонни прав, и он может немного воспользоваться этим свежим воздухом, чтобы прояснилось в голове, а Боб не из тех людей, которые игнорируют свои знания.  
      — Допустим, — говорит он и снова пожимает плечами, легко и лениво. — А если подробнее?  
      Выйдя из реабилитационного центра, Джонни отрастил волосы и бороду — он выглядит как персонаж из романа. Если бы Боб по-прежнему был в поиске, он бы запал. Он даже обдумывал это некоторое время, но Джонни, во-первых, был наркошей, а до _такой_ степени Боб не западает, а во-вторых, Джонни был новым Ленни, потенциальным противником Дикой Банды, и, кроме того, у Боба был Раз-Два, вроде того.  
      — Проще простого, друг мой, — отвечает Джонни. — Две ночи в неделю мне требуется шофер, кто-то, кто знает местность плюс обладает кое-какими навыками. Это все — ничего предосудительного. И приличное вознаграждение. Возможно, даже миленькая премия на Рождество, как знать? — Он наклоняется вперед. — Давай поможем друг другу, лады?  
      Да. Боб понимает логику. Боб… ему надо принять это решение.  
      — Заметано, — говорит он и протягивает руку, чтобы пожать руку Джонни — теперь чистую, с маникюром, замечает Боб, с длинными пальцами пианиста. — Извини, — говорит он и идет к барной стойке.  
      — Значит, уведомляешь заранее, — говорит Джей Ди, его дядя, нахмурившись, но продолжая размеренно сцеживать в кружку «Гиннес». — И не вздумай ввязаться в неприятности, юноша. Бедное сердце твоей матери этого не вынесет.  
      У бедной матери Боба сердце сделано из тикового дерева, и Боб и Джей Ди прекрасно об этом знают, но Боб все равно кивает.  
      — Обещаю, — говорит он. — Кстати, спасибо. За работу и все остальное.  
      — Ты член семьи, — отвечает Джей Ди. — Но тебе пора прекратить творить хуйню со своей жизнью, мальчик. Просто подбери себе что-нибудь и делай это. Ты не дурак. Займись тем, чем сможешь гордиться.  
      Боб вновь думает о том, что оставляет, сцену в переулке, вещи, которые он хочет, и ебать его в рот, если Джей Ди не попал в точку, пусть даже имел в виду совсем другое, пусть даже Боб подозревает, что Джей Ди говорит о собственном сыне-шпане, а вовсе не о сестрином.  
      Так что, не давая себе возможности передумать, или отговорить себя от этого, или слишком глубоко задумываться об этом, Боб выходит из бара и заворачивает за угол обратно в переулок и порывает с Раз-Два, если это подходящее слово для того, что ты делаешь, когда решаешь, что тебе, блядь, уже надоело скрывать ото всех отношения с мужчиной, с которым ты хотел бы быть вместе до конца жизни.  
      Сделано.

* * *

      Проходит неделя, включающая в себя два вечера, в которые он отвозит Джонни на «встречи» с людьми, выглядящими как серьезные бизнесмены на вкус Боба, который очень счастлив быть мелкой сошкой, и три вечера в «Шпилере» в присутствии одновременно Джонни и Раз-Два, прежде чем Джонни обращается к нему с заднего сидения своего «Ягуара» по пути домой.  
      — Итак, Боб, — небрежно говорит он, стряхивая в окно последний столбик пепла со своего бычка и поднимая стекло обратно. — Ты еще видишься со старым добрым Раз-Два? Он хорошо с тобой обращается? — Это звучит как дружеский вопрос, но Боб настороже.  
      — Мы просто друзья, — коротко отвечает он, включая правый поворотник, чтобы свернуть на улицу, где живет Джонни, где Боб сможет забрать свою тачку и отправиться домой.  
      Джонни посылает ему взгляд через зеркало заднего вида.  
      — Ты что, врешь мне? — мягко — для Джонни — спрашивает он. — Или в наше время дети называют это дружбой?  
      Боб вздыхает, позволяет коже руля проскользить под пальцами, когда они поворачивают и едут прямо, перевалившись через «лежачего полицейского». Но ничего не указывает на то, что он обязан отвечать на это, поэтому он просто продолжает вести машину, и Джонни, единственный раз в своей чертовой жизни, оставляет его в покое.  
      Но когда они припарковываются, Джонни перегибается через спинку сидения, склоняется над плечом Боба и предлагает:  
      — Хочешь зайти и выпить что-нибудь?  
      И Боб, идиот, говорит:  
      — Да, с удовольствием.

* * *

      Хоромы у Джонни элегантные, просторные и были бы чистыми, если бы не беспорядок повсюду. Боб сдвигает куртку, и маракасы, и связку гитарных струн и садится на диван, пока Джонни наливает им выпивку.  
      Он чувствует себя здесь странно. Сейчас будний день, и он должен быть в «Шпилере» с ребятами, а вместо этого сидит у Джонни в квартире, сам по себе. Как будто он нарушил клятву верности, а этого он бы никогда не сделал. Он бы не смог. Но он все равно чувствует себя виноватым.  
      Это заставляет его достать мобильник и не задумываясь набрать Раз-Два. Однако телефон звонит и звонит, а Раз-Два не берет трубку. Когда его перекидывает на голосовую почту, Боб не знает, что сказать, совершенно не знает — он лишь знает, что хочет сказать хоть что-нибудь. В итоге он начинает:  
      — Раз-Два. Блядь, просто… — и не знает, как продолжить. Он вздыхает. Он хочет сказать, что не собирался бросать Раз-Два, но не жалеет об этом, и это не имеет никакого смысла, и потом он, запинаясь, бормочет: — Нет. Я не…  
      А потом Джонни, который стоит на другом конце комнаты и покачивает рукой, перекатывая лед в стакане, громко заявляет:  
      — Идем в постель, Боб.  
      Именно в этот момент кончается время для сообщения голосовой почты, сразу после того, как он это сказал, не до, что было бы удобнее. Боб яростно молится, чтобы микрофон не уловил этого, и вскакивает, свирепо уставившись на Джонни.  
      А тот лишь продолжает позвякивать льдинками в стакане с виски, словно подзывает собаку. Боб подходит и берет стакан, поскольку точно не намерен на самом деле готовить себе выпивку.  
      — Зачем ты это сделал? — требовательно спрашивает он, в один глоток отхлебнув половину порции.  
      Пожав плечами, Джонни повторяет процедуру с собственным стаканом.  
      — Всего лишь не хочу, чтобы ты возвращался к взвешенному решению, — отвечает он. — Боб, он никогда не будет хорошо с тобой обращаться. Разве оно стоит этих мучений? Тебе нужно наслаждаться жизнью.  
      Боб безрассудно, гневно падает обратно в старый режим Красавчика Боба — подобно камню в пруд. И чем он может остановить его?  
      — Собираешься помочь мне с этим? — спрашивает он, и Джонни по-акульи ухмыляется.  
      — Так что, ты идешь в постель?

* * *

      Джонни боец, и Бобу приходится бороться с ним за контроль, бороться с ним всю дорогу к спальне, и это хорошо. На стороне Джонни рост и длинные руки, но на стороне Боба сила и решимость, и Джонни все равно затевает это лишь для того, чтобы проиграть. Боб пришпиливает его — одна рука прижата над головой, другая заломлена за спину, вес Боба удерживает его, и Джонни, тяжело дыша, выгибается под ним.  
      — Ты уже достаточно наказал меня? — спрашивает он, облизывая губы.  
      — За что? — напирает Боб, прижимая Джонни плечами, чтобы удержать там, где хочется Бобу.  
      — За то, что я не Раз-Два? За то, что испортил твое миленькое извинение? За то, что даю тебе то, что тебе хочется? — тараторит Джонни. — Ну же, Боб, мы просто немного развлечемся.  
      — Ты мой босс, — напоминает Боб, и сам теперь немного задыхаясь, потому что под его руками Джонни, и Джонни извивается и бьется в своей притворной борьбе все быстрее. Боб хочет трахнуть его. И Боб собирается, собирается сделать это жестко, как Джонни и просит.  
      — Да, и ты до сих пор здесь.  
      Пульс Джонни сходит с ума под губами Боба, когда тот засасывает нежную кожу под его подбородком, и ускоряется еще больше, когда Боб прикусывает ее. Штаны отброшены в сторону, и Джонни высвобождает руки, только чтобы ухватиться одной за изголовье и провокационно выгнуться, а другой сцапать смазку с прикроватного столика и начать готовить себя.  
      Боб включается прежде, чем осознает, что происходит. Джонни растягивает себя жестко и быстро, его глаза при этом крепко зажмурены, а затем он принимает Боба так, словно в этот момент больше всего на свете жаждет быть оттраханным. Джонни — человек, который точно знает, чего хочет, и берет это.  
      Джонни подается навстречу Бобу на каждом толчке, пришпоривая его лодыжками, которые едва не завязывает в узел у него на пояснице, и Боб трахает его жестко, еще жестче, так жестко, как только может. Это длится недолго. И не должно. И остаток гнева Боба растворяется в его оргазме, и оргазме Джонни, и вытирании, и борьбе с дремой на дурацкой огромной кровати Джонни. Вместо этого он поднимается, чтобы найти одежду.  
      — Полагаю, дело не в том, что он не хочет тебя, — говорит Джонни ни с того, ни с сего, словно они продолжают диалог. Он сидит на дальнем конце кровати, на него падает свет из открытого окна, на кончике его сигареты тлеет алый огонек. — Но он не сделает тебя счастливым.  
      — Я не нуждаюсь в советах, — отвечает Боб, шаря вокруг в поисках штанов.  
      Джонни пожимает плечами и потягивается.  
      — Если хочешь чего-нибудь другого, только попроси.


End file.
